mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Gems and Stones/Episode 5
Autumn Fest! is the fifth episode of the MLP: Gems and Stones series. Summary The Gem girls and the Stone boys go to an autumn festival, and many things happen. Characters * Gem Sisters - Garnet Gem, Emerald Gem, Sapphire Gem, Amber Gem, Pearline Gem, and Citrine Gem * Stone Brothers - Thunder Stone, Comet Stone, Tundra Stone, Water Stone, Moldy Stone, and Hyper Stone * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Lulu Luck * Sweetie Swirl * Periwinkle * "Mysterious Mare" Story (Days have passed, and so far, for the Gem Sisters, everything went okay. Same with the Stone Brothers. Both set of sextuplets have grown closer as friends. Garnet Gem and Thunder Stone still get into arguments with their younger siblings, but they make up afterwards. Pearline Gem has managed to get along well with Moldy Stone's brothers, but she still feels a bit awkward around them and Moldy. The girls' father also had the opportunity to get to know the Stone Brothers, and already likes how unique they all are. And as for Rarity and her cronies...they still mess with the Gem girls, though. Now, it's the middle of October and Nightmare Night is coming up, so...let's see what awaits the Gem girls.) '-SATURDAY, OCTOBER 21-' ~(Scene: Canterlot Gem House)~ (It is sunset. Amber Gem struts into the living room wearing a cream yellow kimono-styled dress.) * Amber Gem: (singsong) It's the festival! (normal) So, who's ready? (Sapphire Gem and Citrine Gem come down the stairs. Sapphire, like Amber, is wearing a kimono-styled dress, except hers is a sky blue with a darker blue hem. Citrine's is a light orange with a red flower crown wrapped around her head.) * Sapphire Gem: I know I am. * Citrine Gem: (jumping in place) Me too! I can't wait! * Amber Gem: Citrine, you're going to ruin your dress if you jump around like that. * Citrine Gem: Oh. Sorry. I'm just, like, excited for it. * Sapphire Gem: Now we just need to wait for the others. (Emerald Gem trudges down the stairs. Her kimono-styled dress is a bluish-green with a pearl necklace around her neck and a teal flower crown on her head. The green sister looks at herself with slight disgust.) * Emerald Gem: Amber, is this flower crown and necklace really necessary? I look...too girly. * Amber Gem: Nonsense, Emerald. You look amazing. In fact, I think Comet might like it. * Emerald Gem: (nervously smiling) Uh, w-who said anything about Comet Stone? I-I never said anything about Comet Stone. (frowns) But seriously, you girls don't think this is too much...right? * Sapphire Gem: No way. * Citrine Gem: Aw, Emerald. You look beautiful. * Sapphire Gem: I agree. * Emerald Gem: (smiling) Ah. Thanks, girls. * Amber Gem: You girls wait here. Garnet and Pearline are taking a long time getting rea--- (They heard hoofsteps. Garnet Gem proudly walks into the room wearing a Shadowbolts outfit minus the goggles and mask.) * Garnet Gem: (smirking) Sorry, Amber. I thought about wearing that dress you made for me, but I've decided that I don't want to. * Amber Gem: Oh, you...! Ugh! You're so boyish, Garnet! Would it kill you to be a little more ladylike? And seriously, Shadowbolts? * Garnet Gem: Uh-huh. And you're always trying to be as girly as possible. * Amber Gem: And you are always trying to be as manly as possible. * Garnet Gem: What do you have against mares who act all boyish?! * Amber Gem: And what do you have against mares who love glitter and dresses?! (Just before things got heated, Sapphire steps in between them.) * Sapphire Gem: Uh, girls, don't we have a festival to go to? * Emerald Gem: Yeah. Come on. Are we really gonna let a little fight stop us from having a good time? * Citrine Gem: Yeah. It's Saturday, everypony's favorite day of the week. (smiling) I love Saturdays. (Garnet and Amber look at each other for a moment, then both let out a sigh.) * Garnet Gem: Yeah...you're right. Sorry, Amber. * Amber Gem: And I'm sorry, too, Garnet. * Citrine Gem: (jumping in place) Yay! Everypony's happy! * Amber Gem: I should go check on Pearlie. (Amber goes up the stairs and opens the door to Pearline Gem's room; the pink pegasus is sitting on her bed reading a book.) * Amber Gem: Pearl, darling, it's the festival. Are you not coming? * Pearline Gem: (sighs) I don't get why you're so excited over a dumb festival just because Nightmare Night is coming up. And besides, aren't we all a little too old for Nightmare Night? * Amber Gem: Oh, Pearlie. The Stone Brothers are coming with us to the festival. (smirking) And...you might get to see Moldy Stone in a fancy outfit. * Pearline Gem: (blushes then turns away) Uh...he's probably not going to be wearing anything. So...yeah. I'm not interested in going, even if there's a possibility that I'll see Moldy in a suit and tie or something. And you know I'm not good at dealing with crowds. * Amber Gem: Darling, I think Moldy would be glad to see you. Please, Pearlie? (Pearline takes a look at Amber's expectant grin, and lets out a defeated sigh.) * Pearline Gem: Fine. I'll go to the festival. * Amber Gem: Yay! * Pearline Gem: But I'm going out like this. * Amber Gem: Pearlie, you've got to wear something. We'll see you downstairs. (Amber leaves the room and meets the other sisters downstairs.) * Sapphire Gem: Is Pearline coming? * Amber Gem: Yes. Amazing, right? * Emerald Gem: Uh-huh. (Pearline comes down wearing a dark violet hoodie, but the hood is not on.) * Citrine Gem: Wow! Love the hoodie! * Sapphire Gem: Are you...going out wearing that? * Pearline Gem: (shrugs) Yeah. * Amber Gem: You're not going to wear the dress I made for you? * Pearline Gem: It's fine. * Garnet Gem: Come on! Can we go now? * Citrine Gem: (as she happily trots out) Sure! Come on, girls! ~(Scene: Canterlot Stone House)~ (The Gem Sisters walk down a dirt path leading to the boys' home. Citrine jumps forward and waves to the boys, who are waiting outside their home. It is a pretty big one, painting a sky blue with a balcony on one side.) * Citrine Gem: Hiiiii! Stone Boys! (Each of them are wearing a kimono-styled shirt. Thunder Stone's is a bright orange with black accents; Comet Stone's is a dark purple with white flower patterns, a yellow cloth at the midsection, and red flower crown on his head; Tundra Stone's is a dark blue with white accents; Water Stone's is black with light blue wavy stripes; Moldy Stone's is a dark green with yellow accents; Hyper Stone's is pink with yellow flower patterns and a purple/white flower crown on his head.) * Amber Gem: Oh, my stars! * Thunder Stone: (sighs) Comet, I don't get why we have to wear these. * Moldy Stone: I agree. These look a little too feminine on us. * Comet Stone: Oh, relax, you two. You look fine. * Hyper Stone: So, ladies, what do you think? Do we look hot? * Thunder Stone: Hyper, what the hay, man?! * Amber Gem: Why, you boys look stunning. Oh, Water. That's an interesting style. * Water Stone: Thank you. You look nice yourself, Amber. * Tundra Stone: (to Sapphire) Wow, Sapphire. That dress goes really well with your mane. * Sapphire Gem: (blushes) Oh, u-uh...th-thanks. (twirling her side tails) I-Is it? I-I mean...thank you, Tundra. (Pearline looks over to Moldy.) * Pearline Gem: (to herself) He looks amazing. ~(Scene: Autumn Festival)~ (The festival takes place near the school and a police station is across from it. Many booths are set up with food, pastries, and games. The Popular Six are near one tree talking to each other. Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie wear their Grand Galloping Gala outfits; Lulu Luck's is a purple dress complete with a pearl necklace; Sweetie Swirl's is a dark purple skirt with a white blouse; Periwinkle's is a red/green version of the original Wonderbolts outfit.) * Rarity: Periwinkle, I don't understand why you're wearing that. * Periwinkle: I don't feel comfortable wearing a dress. Is that a problem to you? * Pinkie Pie: No way! You're like a Hearth's Warming ornament! * Rarity: (to Sweetie) Sweetie, that outfit seems to be missing something. Hmm. (She brightens with an idea and places a white flower crown on her friend's head.) * Rarity: That's better. And the skirt should be a better color, though...but it'll do for now. * Lulu Luck: (pointing to entrance) Hey, Rarity. Look over there. (The other five turned to what she is pointing at; the Gem Sisters and the Stone Brothers. The white unicorn casts a glare in their direction.) * Twilight Sparkle: (sarcastically) Wow. So the Gems ''decided to show up. * '''Rarity:' (smirking) Girls, I think we should have some playtime with the Gems. * Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Sounds fun! * Periwinkle: So what are we doing, messing with them? * Rarity: Definitely. I'm going to try to get Thunder Stone back. He deserves a sweet and beautiful mare like me, not an uncivilized ruffian like Garnet Gem. * Lulu Luck: Emerald Stone just looks gross. I'm obviously way prettier than she is, and Comet Stone deserves to be with me. * Twilight Sparkle: Clearly, I'm a better mare for Tundra Stone. I can't stand him and Sapphire together! * Pinkie Pie: Once Hyper Stone sees how funny I can be, he'll definitely start talking to me! * Periwinkle: Pearline Gem is way too awkward for a stallion like Moldy Stone. * Sweetie Swirl: And...I guess I'll try to get Water Stone's attention. * Rarity: Wonderful! Now, let's split up! (And they do so. Sweetie looks unsure, but heads off elsewhere. Meanwhile; Citrine has a dart in one hoof. She tosses it at a bullseye mounted on a blue wall. The dart lands in the red area, much to her disappointment. Nearby is a second one in the yellow area, the center. Next to her is Hyper.) * Citrine Gem: Awww. Hyper, how are you so good at this game? * Hyper Stone: I don't know. I guess I'm just naturally good at it. You just need to get a good aim at it. * Citrine Gem: I do? Hmmm. (Nearby, Pinkie peeks her head out from a bush. She holds up a bucket full of red jelly, and prepares to pour it on them. She got distracted for a moment.) * Pinkie Pie: Red jelly! (She puts a hooffull of it into her mouth, then gets serious. She watches as Citrine and Hyper walk past her and gets ready to pour the jelly all over Citrine, but a squirrel landed on her head.) * Pinkie Pie: Whoa! (This caught both their attention. She accidentally lets go of the bucket and the jelly was poured all over Hyper instead. Both Citrine and Pinkie gasped at the sight. Hyper wipes some of the jelly off his face, then angrily turns to Pinkie.) * Hyper Stone: Pinkie, what is going on?! * Pinkie Pie: I wasn't! I was just...giving you free jelly! * Hyper Stone: In a bucket? (wiping more jelly off of him) Do you see me? I'm covered in jelly! Comet has spent a lot of cash on these outfits! Do you have any idea how expensive they are? It could take days to get the jelly stains off! * Pinkie Pie: But I wasn't--- * Hyper Stone: Enough! (as he walks off) I gotta go wash up. * Citrine Gem: Hyper? Are you okay? * Hyper Stone: Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! (Both mares watched the blonde comedian enter a washroom. Pinkie turns around and casts a glare at Citrine.) * Pinkie Pie: I'm watching you. You don't deserve somepony like Hyper Stone. He doesn't even like you! * Citrine Gem: (tearfully) Y-Yes he does! * Pinkie Pie: (mock pity) Oh. Was I being too harsh? Here. I know what'll make you feel better. * Citrine Gem: (trying to smile) Really? (Pinkie instead throws pie in Citrine's face; the filling is all over her face and some of it got on her dress.) * Pinkie Pie: (mock pity) There. I hope that'll put a smile on your face. (Citrine bursts out crying and ran off, leaving Pinkie to grin maliciously in her direction. Meanwhile; Emerald and Comet walk past a booth with tiny toy-like objects in small glass containers. They stop here to look at them. One that catches their attention are two light-up bracelets in their own containers; dark violet and turquoise.) * Emerald Gem: Hey. Aren't those light-up bracelets? * Comet Stone: They are. (The mare running the booth hands him a brown ring. Not too far from them is Lulu, who is hiding behind a tree. Comet tosses the ring; it gets caught between the containers with the bracelets, much to their surprise...even Lulu. The mare hands him the two containers and both walk off, with Lulu following behind and trying not to get caught.) * Emerald Gem: So...what are you going to do with the other one? (Comet smirks and looks in Emerald's direction before levitating the two light-up bracelets out. He gives himself the dark violet one.) * Comet Stone: And this turquoise one is for you. (Lulu warms up her horn and prepares to shoot out a spell towards Emerald. Suddenly, a small, black spider falls on her face, causing her to scream and flail at it. She completely misses and instead hits Emerald directly on her forehead, causing the green mare to tumble backwards.) * Comet Stone: Emerald! (Just before she hits the ground, Comet catches her.) * Comet Stone: Emerald! Speak to me! (All he got in response are weak moans from the green mare. Comet looks around, looking ticked off. Lulu tries to sneak away, but the purple unicorn catches her.) * Comet Stone: Lulu Luck, where are you going? * Lulu Luck: (nervously) Uh...I was...uh...going to get a drink...? * Comet Stone: Then get out of here. * Lulu Luck: But--- * Comet Stone: Stop. (He picks up Emerald and places her on his back, and Lulu watches as he carries her elsewhere. Meanwhile: Moldy and Pearline are walking together down a row of booths. Pearline looks around with worry on her face.) * Pearline Gem: (to herself) It's really starting to get crowded here. * Moldy Stone: Hey, Pearline! I'm gonna get us some candy apples! You in? * Pearline Gem: Huh? Um...I'll...wait over there, where it's not so crowded. You go ahead. * Moldy Stone: Got it. (Moldy walks off, while Pearline makes her way towards a fountain. On the opposite side is Periwinkle, who is pretending to eat something.) * Pearline Gem: (to herself) Oh, man. There's so many ponies. I really don't like festivals. (smiling) Although...I really do like Moldy in that outfit. (Periwinkle suddenly gets in her face.) * Periwinkle: So you do, huh? * Pearline Gem: Wh-wha...? (Periwinkle hands her a camera.) * Periwinkle: Here. Go take pictures of him. * Pearline Gem: Oh...uh... (The pink pegasus suddenly puts on a giddy smile and runs off. She finds Moldy at a booth where a mare in charge is giving out candy apples. Pearline takes cover behind one of the trees far behind and starts taking pictures.) * Pearline Gem: (to herself) I'm sure Moldy doesn't mind if I take a couple pictures. Hopefully, I don't get caught doing this. (She takes a couple more then starts giggling to herself, until...) * Voice: PUT THE CAMERA DOWN NOW!! (Pearline looks over her shoulder to find a sniffling Periwinkle with a security guard; a black-maned, brown-coated stallion wearing sunglasses and wearing a police officer uniform.) * Periwinkle: (mocking fear) S-Sir! Th-That creepy mare...I-I caught her w-while I was in the washroom! A-And now she's stalking an innocent pony! * "Security Guard": Do you know this mare? * Periwinkle: (mocking fear) I-I've never seen her in my life! But I-I think she's stalking somepony and t-taking pictures of them! (The security guard walks over to a very scared Pearline.) * "Security Guard": Come with me, young lady. We need to have a talk at the station. * Pearline Gem: (shaking with fear) W-Wait...I-I... (Elsewhere, Sapphire and Tundra are walking together past some booths when they overheard a couple mares talking.) * Mare #1: They said they caught a camera voyeur. * Mare #2: Wait. They're here at this festival right now?! * Mare #3: Yeah. I've heard she was taking pictures of stallions. * Sapphire Gem: I wonder who this pony is? * Tundra Stone: We should probably get moving. (They suddenly heard a mare crying. Going further, they see who it was; Citrine. She is sitting on a log. Concerned, they run over to her. She still has some of the pie filling all over her.) * Sapphire Gem: Citrine! What happened and...is that pie? * Tundra Stone: Were you pranked by somepony? * Citrine Gem: (tearfully) I-It...It was--- * Male voice: (on the intercom) Will the following ponies please come to the station? Garnet Gem, Emerald Gem, Sapphire Gem, Amber Gem, Citrine Gem, Thunder Stone, Comet Stone, Tundra Stone, Water Stone, Moldy Stone, and Hyper Stone. * Tundra Stone: That sounds serious. * Sapphire Gem: We should probably go and see what's going on. ~(Scene: Station)~ (The twelve siblings are outside the building, comforting a crying Pearline. Garnet, Thunder, and Water don't seem too concerned.) * Pearline Gem: (crying) Th-Thank you so much, guys! You...You saved me! * Citrine Gem: (smiling a bit, patting Pearline's head) Don't worry about it, Pearlie. * Pearline Gem: (crying) It's scary out there! * Thunder Stone: Dang it, Pearline! You just had to cause trouble for us! * Water Stone: Pearline, can I ask you something? (The pink pegasus has managed to calm down.) * Pearline Gem: Huh? * Water Stone: Were you secretly taking pictures of Moldy? (Pearline gasped, then smiles nervously.) * Pearline Gem: Noooo. I was, uh...taking pictures of the...um, decorations and the scenery...a-and...uh, Moldy sort of ended up in them. Really, it was an accident... * Water Stone: You're really bad at lying. * Comet Stone: Well, I'll have to admit, Moldy does look pretty dashing when he dresses up. * Moldy Stone: Which happens very rarely. Seriously, I'm not the type who likes to look his best. * Garnet Gem: (smirking) Moldy, you're speaking my language. * Moldy Stone: While taking pictures in secret seems pretty weird, that doesn't stop me from forgiving you, Pearline. * Emerald Gem: But seriously, Pearline! Watch what you're doing! * Pearline Gem: Oh...okay. Sorry, guys. It's just...weird things have been happening to me today. Periwinkle suddenly came up to me and gave me the camera, then told me to take pictures of Moldy, and then I--- * Thunder Stone: Wait a minute. Periwinkle told you to do that? * Pearline Gem: Yeah. Why? (The yellow pegasus stomped a hoof.) * Thunder Stone: Obviously, Rarity and her friends are here! * Hyper Stone: Huh. I figured they were up to something. * Garnet Gem: Well, what if they are? * Citrine Gem: Do we tell somepony? * Hyper Stone: Nah. I'd say we just pretend this didn't happen, ignore Rarity and her friends, and just hang out somewhere else. (The others took a minute to think this over. After exchanging some glances, they smile and voiced their agreement. The siblings walk off, talking amongst themselves. Meanwhile, Rarity and her friends are watching this from afar and are not happy.) * Rarity: What?! But... * Lulu Luck: I can't believe it! * Rarity: (angry) This shouldn't be happening! We've got to do whatever it takes to keep them apart! (Only Sweetie stayed behind. Rarity looks over her shoulder, and scowls.) * Rarity: Sweetie Swirl! Let's go! (The pink unicorn gasps.) * Periwinkle: What are you waiting for, an invitation? * Sweetie Swirl: Rarity...isn't this kinda mean? * Rarity: Oh. So you're saying you want no part of this? (Sweetie says nothing, which angers Rarity.) * Rarity: All right. Listen up, Sweetie. It doesn't matter if you don't want to be part of this. You'll just have to accept the fact that you have to do whatever you're told, whether you like it or not. You can leave our group if you want, but once you do, I'm not letting you back into our group. So...what will it be, Sweetie? Either you come with us and stop being a coward or leave us and spend the rest of your days as a loser at Harmony High. Your choice. (Sweetie sighs.) * Sweetie Swirl: I'm...not going to leave you guys... * Rarity: Good. I'm glad you made the right choice. (as she walks away) Come now, girls. Let's go make some mares cry. * Twilight Sparkle: Rarity. It looks like the Gems and the Stones are leaving the festival. * Rarity: WHAT?! (She's right; Rarity caught sight of the siblings leaving the festival.) * Rarity: What? Why are they leaving? * Periwinkle: Does it even matter, Rarity? Don't you want to enjoy the festival? Who cares what they're doing! I mean, at least they're out of our sight, right? * Rarity: ...Maybe so, but I still don't want Thunder Stone and his boys hanging out with the Gem girls! Come on. We have to see where they're going! * Periwinkle: (pointing elsewhere) Oh, but look! They're doing karaoke! (Rarity stops walking.) * Rarity: ...Okay, you girls are right. We don't need them. Let's go. I want to do karaoke. ~(Scene: A dark room)~ (The mysterious mare opens up a bag and puts some stuff inside, while occasionally glancing at the photo.) * "Mysterious Mare": Well, well. Looks like I'll be making my way to Canterlot soon. Then, I'll see my sweet, little Macky Gem. He and I can finally be together. It's too bad he hasn't found a better mare than Mother Gem. I mean, she's sweet and all, but...she's not that beautiful. (She zips the bag closed.) * "Mysterious Mare": So, it's only natural that I will be the one to fill the emptiness in his heart. Macky, just you wait. Soon, you and I will get married and I'll be sure to keep your daughters happy. Just. You. Wait... --- To be continued...